


Brainy Invasion

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Futurama, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Марта столько раз стояла на этом хорошо знакомом, почти что привычном краю между жизнью и смертью, - случаи на пальцах перечесть мог лишь какой-нибудь шестирукий пришелец. С десятью пальцами на каждой руке. А теперь ее просто убьют мозги. Космические мозги. В Нью-Йорке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: DW+MARVEL; Стив Роджерс/Марта Джонс; "Вы думаете, это конец света?"; "Поверьте, капитан, я видела такое, что вы, к счастью, и представить себе не можете.» для Amy Benson  
> Автор взял на себя смелость сделать из кроссовера двойной кроссовер и добавить к заявке космические мозги из мульсериала «Футурама».

В каком-то смысле, это было даже смешно.

Марта столько раз стояла на этом хорошо знакомом, почти что привычном краю между жизнью и смертью, - случаи на пальцах перечесть мог лишь какой-нибудь шестирукий пришелец. С десятью пальцами на каждой руке. Она невредимой ушла из логова далеков, спаслась с космического корабля, падающего на живое и очень разозленное солнце, прошлась по поверхности непригодной для жизни далекой планеты, выбралась из клешней гиганских крабов. Черт возьми, она видела, как Мастер почти уничтожил Землю и помогла вернуть время вспять. Ее клонировали сонтаранцы, заколдовывали ведьмы, похищали люди и пришельцы.

А теперь ее просто убьют мозги. Космические мозги. В Нью-Йорке.

Марта фыркнула, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся из груди хохот. Пожалуй, сейчас смех прозвучал бы слишком истерически. 

Поначалу ситуация и правда казалась комедийной. Кто бы подумал, что на Землю решат вторгнуться пришельцы, как две капли воды похожие на человеческий мозг-переросток? Однако когда из американского отделения ЮНИТ поступил сигнал тревоги и Марту с небольшой группой ученых и солдат отправили на подмогу, очень скоро стало ясно, что в Британии были еще цветочки. Те два мозга, которых застрелили в тоннелях под Темзой, возможно, вообще просто отбились от группы. Потому что в Нью-Йорке царил хаос. И смеяться здесь перестали примерно дня через два.

А через неделю мозги осадили штаб-квартиру нью-йоркского ЮНИТа, и всем выжившим пришлось срочно эвакуироваться в другую часть города. Марта уходила с последним рейсом. И почти была готова вздохнуть с облегчением, когда прямо над кронами деревьев Центрального Парка их пилота внезапно ударил фиолетовый энергетический луч.

Теперь же она лежала на сырой земле в окружении горящих обломков вертолета, в стороне из вспаханной почвы торчала воткнувшаяся на большую глубину лопасть, а правую ногу Марты придавил снесенный падающей машиной ствол дерева. 

Мозги - а это были самые настоящие мозги, на таком расстоянии Марта отчетливо видела каждую линию большого полушария и темнеющее пятно мозжечка, - парили над землей, поддерживаемые тонким, но крепким телепатическим полем. Оно было таким мощным, что светилось ярким фиолетовым светом, заставляя воздух вокруг подрагивать, словно от жара. Три пришельца плыли почти вальяжно, не тревожа ни единого осеннего листика на холодной влажной земле. Откуда-то сбоку из-за дерева прочь метнулась испуганная белка. Один из мозгов дернулся, странно вздул плоть сбоку, и от его поля отделился тонкий фиолетовый луч. Тот ударил убегающее животное, и белка, тонко пискнув, повалилась в ворох листьев. Мозги спокойно продолжили путь, словно и не заметили произошедшего.

Марта тяжело сглотнула и, поспешно отведя взгляд, еще раз пнула свободной ногой бревно. От стопы до колена пронеслась острая боль, дерево слегка пошевелилось, но по-прежнему крепко держало ее прижатой к земле. На него упали три толстые черные тени. Марта подняла глаза.

Пришельцы нависали над ней, и, хотя у них не было глаз, от ощущения, что они пристально изучают ее, у Марты по спине пробежал холодок. Парящий по центру мозг двинулся вперед, жилка под кожной тканью в его передней части дернулась, и от его поля отделился фиолетовый луч. Мелькнув в лучах солнца, он стрелой метнулся к Марте, и она зажмурилась.

Однако ничего не произошло. Она была жива, в сознании и, кажется, могла думать, хоть и с большим трудом. Только странное покалывающее ощущение в затылке подсказывало, что что-то изменилось. Марта осторожно приоткрыла один глаз. Мозги все также нависали над ней, и тонкая линия энергии соединяла фиолетовое поле одного из них с ее головой, вокруг которой теперь тоже разливалось жутковатое свечение. Перед глазами у Марты все плыло, словно она слишком близко подошла к костру, и его жар искажал окружающую картинку.

Пришельцы висели в воздухе и явно не планировали ее убивать. По крайней мере, пока. Ощущение было неприятное, но очень знакомое - ее мысли представители различных форм жизни считывали не раз. Интересно, что они искали? Расположение оставшихся сил сопротивления? Коды запуска ядерного оружия? Никто ведь до сих пор не знал, что именно было нужно мозгам на Земле. Марта попыталась закрыть разум, как в свое время учил ее Доктор, но то ли она плохо училась, то ли пришельцы использовали какую-то странную технику - Марта была уверена, что ничего у нее не вышло.

Затем произошло нечто, что на мгновение заставило ее забыть про все опасности сканирования мозга инопланетными захватчиками: пришелец заговорил.

\- Сканирование мозговых волн показывает опасно высокий уровень интеллекта. - Голос у мозга - боже, как странно это звучало! - был низкий, гнусавый и противный. И несколько туповатый, если уж на то пошло. На каждый слог где-то в глубине розово-бежевой массы вспыхивал свет, до колючих мурашек напоминая Марте лампочки на куполах далеков. - Субъект представляет угрозу Рассаднику.

Голос второго практически ничем не отличался от первого:

\- Устранить угрозу, - прогнусавил он и повернулся к третьему, до сих пор молчавшему, мозгу: - Привести план в исполнение.

Третий мозг молча сорвался с места и стрелой улетел куда-то вверх, двигаясь в сторону центра города.

Первый мозг приблизился к Марте.

\- Эй, - прохрипела она и, поспешно прочистив горло, неожиданно для себя крикнула: - Эй! Стоп!

Мозг от удивления остановился, и свечение вокруг него слегка погасло.

\- Ээм, - неуверенно продолжила Марта, слегка ошарашенная тем, что ее в самом деле послушали. В голове хаотически метались мысли: что бы в такой ситуации сделал Доктор? Она бросила быстрый взгляд на свою придавленную к земле ногу. В первую очередь, он попытался бы заговорить врагу зубы… или что у них там было, параллельно ища пути отступления. Марта осторожно пошевелила ногой - боли не было, к счастью, та была не сломана. Она принялась аккуратно водить стопой, надеясь раскопать пяткой мягкую податливую землю.

\- Ээм, - повторила она, снова подняв взгляд на пришельца. Тот молча и, как ей показалось, довольно удивленно смотрел на нее. Телепатическое поле вокруг него нервно подергивалось. - Раз уж вы все равно собираетесь меня убить, почему бы вам не рассказать мне свой план? Все равно я уже никому его не разболтаю, а так хоть умру счастливой?

Это было нелепо и слишком прямолинейно, и Марта прикусила язык, как только последнее слово слетело с него. Повисла тишина. Энергия, поддерживающая мозги в воздухе, чуть слышно гудела и пульсировала. Пришельцы помедлили, повернулись друг к другу, и, хотя Марта не слышала их телепатических переговоров, она была более чем уверена, что они советуются. У нее вдруг проснулось второе дыхание. Или это просто близость смерти придала ей немыслимой наглости.

\- Да ладно вам! Что вы вообще можете сделать? Расстрелять всех людей своими телепатическими лучами? На Земле живет несколько миллиардов человек! Даже если вы уничтожите половину, остальные успеют за это время найти способ вас уничтожить!

Тот мозг, который, очевидно, был у группы командующим, - он даже казался крупнее остальных - вдруг рассмеялся, мерзко, занудно, гнусаво, как в детских мультиках.

\- Мы не собираемся давать людям время, - мигая белесым светом, сказал он, и Марта внутренне гордо улыбнулась. - Мы захватим вашу планету в считанные минуты, как только план будет приведен в исполнение.

\- Какой план? 

\- Мозговые волны Рассадника способны блокировать способность человечества мыслить. Мы расширим свой сигнал с помощью машины и захватим вашу планету, не потеряв ни одного мозга! Человечеству не сравниться с нами! Мы умнее! Мы - вершина эволюции! Мы обладаем знаниями десятков галактик и сотен миров, и скоро мы будем знать все во Вселенной!

Как же все эти захватчики были похожи! Всегда полагались на свои инопланетные машины, считая себя умнее, считая, что люди никогда не догадаются, как эти машины отключить или еще лучше - использовать против чужаков. Марта тихо усмехнулась, осторожно и как можно незаметнее поводя ногой. Ей удалось продавить и раскопать в сырой земле достаточно глубокую ложбинку, чтобы выбраться из-под дерева, вот только сделать это достаточно быстро, чтобы пришельцы не успели запечь ее мозги, возможности не было.

Краем глаза она уловила неясное движение среди обломков вертолета. Еще один мозг? Или кто-то из солдат выжил? Свои или чужие? В любом случае, ей нужно было еще немного времени. Еще совсем немного.

Вот только время вышло.

\- Я ответил на твой вопрос, - протянул главный мозг, и его напарник снова навис над Мартой. Его телепатическое поле расширилось и засияло ярче. Словно в замедленной съемке, от поля отделилось тонкое щупальце фиолетового луча и двинулось к ней, метя в голову. Откуда-то слева донесся резкий крик:

\- Пригнись!

Отдавшись на волю инстинкта, Марта опустила руки, которыми поддерживала себя в сидячем положении, и тяжело рухнула в грязную траву. Что-то серебристое мелькнуло прямо у нее перед носом, и телепатический луч, вонзившись в неожиданную преграду, отскочил и умчался куда-то в сторону, едва не задев по дороге главный мозг. Марта подобралась и, задрав свободную ногу, с силой пнула растерявшегося пришельца в нижнюю часть. Тот гнусаво вскрикнул и закрутился на месте, словно мячик, брошенный в невесомость.

Кто-то подхватил Марту под мышки и с легкостью вытащил из-под дерева, одним мягким, но сильным рывком поставив на ноги. Она подняла взгляд. На нее сверху вниз смотрели яркие, как чистое весеннее небо, голубые глаза. 

\- Идти можешь? - произнес молодой голос.

«Где ты был всю мою жизнь?» - невольно подумала Марта, однако язык ее выговорил совершенно другие слова:

\- Где тебя носило?

Стив Роджерс усмехнулся, отпуская ее плечи и поднимая круглый щит с большой белой звездой и сине-красными полосами в центре на уровень глаз, чтобы прикрыть их головы.

\- Извини. Пробки.

\- Очень смешно.

Мощный разряд телепатической энергии столкнулся с наружной частью щита, и Стив слегка сдвинулся под силой удара, увлекая Марту за собой. Вынув из кобуры на поясе пистолет, он не глядя сделал пару выстрелов за пределы их маленького укрытия. Судя по звукам, вторая пуля нашла свою цель. Но расслабляться не стоило: Марта хорошо знала, что обычные пули не причиняют мозгам серьезного вреда, их телепатическое поле рассеивает металл. Впрочем, с такого расстояния им могло не хватить времени, чтобы обезопасить себя полностью. Никто еще не пытался подойти и расстрелять летающие космические мозги в упор. В Лондоне им просто повезло.

Не сговариваясь и не оглядываясь, они оба припустили через поляну, слыша за собой утробное жужжание энергетических зарядов. Когда они добежали до первых деревьев, Стив неожиданно дернул Марту за локоть и потащил за собой в сторону, виляя между лысых кустов и потускневших стволов. Некоторое время Марта еще слышала за спиной отрывистые гнусавые команды главного мозга, но вскоре стихли и они. 

Роджерс вывел ее к краю парка, помог перебраться через ограду. У дороги был припаркован черный внедорожник. Марта вопросительно посмотрела на Стива, но тот ободряюще улыбнулся ей и мягко подтолкнул в спину.

Когда они оказались на заднем сиденье погруженной в приятные, успокаивающие сумерки машины, Марта наконец вздохнула с облегчением. Кожаное сиденье было мягким и теплым. На черной обивке почти сразу растеклись пятна грязи с ее одежды и волос, лица водителя не было видно в зеркале заднего вида, но она чувствовала себя живой - и это определенно с лихвой восполняло все. 

Стив уселся рядом с ней, поставив щит под ноги. Даже в крупном внедорожнике с высокой крышей он казался каким-то громоздким и неловким. С первой минуты их встречи Марту поразил этот диссонанс: Роджерс все время умудрялся выглядеть подтянутым, прямым, как жердь, уверенным - и одновременно смущенным, словно никак не мог найти себе места.

Он заявился в штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ с довольно весомыми документами, заявился напрямую к директору и тут же влился в команду, не объясняя ни причин своего появления, ни откуда он вообще взялся. Однако сомнения, если такие и были - хотя, учитывая его невероятное обаяние, это был вообще спорный вопрос, - быстро развеялись: Стив был великолепен. Спланированные им операции помогли не только отстоять несколько важных стратегических точек города, но и спасти большое число жизней. Вся команда Марты, как и она сама, мгновенно прониклась к нему уважением.

Однако, в самом деле, было в капитане Роджерсе что-то, внушавшее если не тревогу, то некоторые вопросы. На его прямом и честном лице все время лежала печать какой-то тайны. Может быть, остальным это не было видно, но Марта слишком хорошо знала такой тип людей… или повелителей времени.

Машина тронулась и двинулась вверх по улицам, быстро набирая скорость. Марта выдохнула в последний раз и повернулась к своему спасителю.

\- Дай угадаю: ты не просто специалист по тактике.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Ну, не совсем.

Она кивнула на покоящийся у его ног щит, несколько минут назад спасший ей жизнь.

\- Знатная железка. Она явно не с Земли. Я-то знаю, я таких штук навидалась.

Он промолчал.

\- Ты что, какой-то супергерой?

Это была очевидная шутка, но Стив едва заметно покраснел, и Марта поняла, что попала в точку. Он расстегнул молнию на коричневой кожаной куртке, вынул из внутреннего кармана черный кожаный чехол для удостоверений и протянул ей. Вчитавшись в сумрачном свете в написанные внутри слова, Марта не без улыбки присвистнула.

\- Выходит, в Америке есть своя тайна организация, следящая за тем, чтобы нас не захватили злые инопланетяне? Как же вы допустили, чтобы здесь расположился ЮНИТ?

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Полагаю, это одна из неприятных сторон секретной организации. К тому же, от вас было больше пользы, чем вреда.

Марта поджала губы.

\- Приму это как комплимент. 

Он миротворчески поднял руки.

\- Не мои слова.

Они помолчали. Машина резко вырулила на одну из центральных улиц. Та была пустынна: жителей центра эвакуировали несколько часов назад, когда космические мозги начали стягиваться в город. Марта выглянула из окна. За сероватым тонированным стеклом мир снаружи казался обесцвеченным и тусклым, но тут и там в небе мелькали круглые шарики чужаков, устроивших на Земле внеплановое вторжение.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво проговорил Стив, пытаясь проследить за ее взглядом, - я заметил, что ничто тебя не удивляет.

Марта пожала плечами.

\- Не первое вторжение на моей памяти.

\- Да, на моей тоже. Но летающие мозги?

Марта тихонько рассмеялась. Это было невероятно приятно - просто рассмеяться глупой шутке. Минут двадцать назад она думала, что умрет.

\- Отличный был ход, кстати, - выпытать у них план.

\- Полагаю, они просто не так умны, как считают, - улыбнулась Марта, по-прежнему не отворачиваясь от окна. - На самом деле, я даже не думала, что это сработает. Никогда не срабатывало.

Она помедлила.

\- Но в одном они были правы: их телепатические волны способны полностью отключать основные мыслительный функции попавших в область действия людей. Если они запустят свою машину и расширят сигнал - вся планета отупеет. Мы все деградируем до пускающих слюнки идиотов и передадим мозгам Землю на блюдечке. Что бы там ни было, а план идеальный.

\- Так что же, - Стив выглянул в окно, провожая взглядом пролетающего вдалеке над крышами домов пришельца. - Думаешь, это конец света?

Марта усмехнулась.

\- Поверьте мне, капитан, я видела такое, что вы, к счастью, и представить себе не можете.

Да уж. Эту ситуацию Доктор разрешил бы в считанные минуты в одно-единственное мановение звуковой отвертки. А, может быть, сумел бы обойтись и без нее - одними словами. В этом он был мастер. Однако Доктора тут не было, и разбираться с мозгами-захватчиками людям предстояло самостоятельно. 

Марта не ответила на вопросительный взгляд Роджерса и откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Куда мы едем?

Стив кивнул куда-то вперед, в неопределенном направлении.

\- Все мозги слетаются в центр города. - Он потянулся через спинку водителя и взял с соседнего сиденья планшет. На голубоватом экране вспыхнули яркие белые линии - схема города, по которой медленно, размеренно плыл целый ворох красных точек. Все они мерно стекались к площади в центре, где карта была окрашена в пульсирующий алый цвет. - Мы предполагаем, что их устройство установлено здесь. Мы не знали, для чего оно нужно и что они задумали, так что твоя информация очень пригодилась. У меня наготове отряд солдат, который прикроет нас, пока мы подберемся к их машине и уничтожим ее.

Марта выхватила планшет у него из рук и, свернув карту, принялась вводить команды.

\- Есть идея получше? - догадался Стив.

Марта кивнула, не прекращая печатать.

\- Подумай сам. Положим, мы уничтожим машину. Что потом? Мозги все еще остаются, и мы не знаем, сколько их и где еще они могут появиться. ЮНИТ нашел двоих в Лондоне. Мы думали, они случайно отделились от основной группы, а что если их появление не было случайным? Что если это запасной вариант на случай, если дела в Нью-Йорке пойдут не по плану? 

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Мы используем их машину против них самих. Перепрограммируем ее так, чтобы она воздействовала не на человеческий разум, а на разум своих хозяев. Они отупеют, и мы просто уговорим их улететь обратно на свою планету играть в куклы и радуги. Чисто и аккуратно. 

«Доктор бы мной гордился», - про себя добавила она.

\- Знаешь, а это… - удивленно проговорил Роджерс, задумчиво сведя брови к переносице, а затем улыбнулся, - …довольно недурной план. Если, конечно, мы сумеем разобраться в управлении.

Марта фыркнула и бросила ему планшет, на экране которого снова мерцала испещренная красными точками карта города.

\- Дай мне десять спокойных минут у этой штуки, и я превращу ее в рождественскую елку, если надо.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Стив хлопнул ладонью по спинке водительского сиденья. Словно ожидавший сигнала водитель вдруг резко крутанул руль, и машина, взвизгнув тормозами, резко завернула за угол. Спустя несколько минут она затормозила у невысокого кирпичного здания. Марта и Стив вышли из внедорожника, и тот, сдав назад, быстро исчез в лабиринте улиц.

Переулок, в котором они оказались, явно служил задним двором для какого-то ресторана: из окон тянуло запахами остывшей еды, а из баков, гурьбой примостившихся в углу, - испорченными продуктами. 

Они вместе выглянули из-за угла.

Небольшая пустынная площадь купалась в по-осеннему тусклом солнечном свете. В центре ее располагалась крупная металлическая конструкция, больше всего напомнившая Марте несколько увеличенную в размерах модель Звезды Смерти. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не было так жутко. Мозги определенно знали кое-что о Земле. Ее культуру - так точно. Устройство охранял патруль из десятка пришельцев.

Стив поправил на руке свой щит, плотнее застегнул кожаную куртку и вынул из кармана джинс крохотный черный передатчик.

\- Майлз, вы на месте? - проговорил он, нажав кнопку.

Из динамика послышался треск и немного искаженный помехами голос произнес:

\- На месте, сэр, и ждем сигнала.

\- План меняется, сержант: нам понадобится больше времени у машины. Постарайтесь отвести их подальше. Выделите группу прикрытия.

\- Понял, сэр.

И передатчик отключился. Стив и Марта переглянулись.

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - сказал он.

\- Да, - Марта отвернулась и посмотрела в дальний конец площади, где из такого же темного переулка уже вытекала густая масса солдат в черной униформе. Послышались первые выстрелы. - Я тоже.

Стоило первым выстрелам прокатиться над площадью, как, словно по мысленной команде, все мозги повернулись в сторону нападавших. Телепатические поля разгорелись ярче, с них сорвались энергетические лучи, и солдаты бросились врассыпную, прикрывая головы руками. Даже издалека Марта видела, что на запястьях у них закреплены серебристые металлические браслеты. Попадавшие в цель разряды ментальной энергии рассеивались о генерируемые ими голубоватые поля.

\- А Щ.И.Т. времени не терял, а? - с улыбкой сказала она.

Стив кивнул. Взгляд у него был напряженный и сосредоточенный. Марта мгновение с интересом следила за его лицом. Глаза его потускнели, брови сдвинулись, губы сжались в плотную линию. Он словно вошел в другой режим.

\- И нам не стоит, - ответил он и, жестом велев ей держаться поближе, решительно двинулся в центр площади. Марта, не отставая, следовала за ним. 

Они пересекли площадь незамеченными и остановились у машины. Та тихо вибрировала, издавая пульсирующий гул. Марта даже видела, как вздрагивают от внутренней энергии круглые металлические стенки. 

Стоило им оказаться у шара, как издалека донесся гнусавый и почти истерический голос одного из пришельцев:

\- Чужаки у машины! Чужаки у машины! План под угрозой!

\- Работай! - коротко приказал Стив. Он резко выпрямился и, встав над Мартой так, чтобы закрыть ее собой и щитом, вытянул вперед руку с пистолетом. В тот же миг от основной группы солдат отделилось трое. Они перебежали разделявшее их пространство и встали вокруг Марты по примеру капитана: спиной к ней, лицом к врагу, держа оружие наготове, а защитные браслеты на уровне головы. 

Стараясь не концентрироваться на звуках сражения, криках людей и летающих мозгов, Марта набросилась на металлический шар. Первое и главное, что она обнаружила: на устройстве не было ни одной кнопки или рычага. Это было вполне логично - ведь у космических мозгов не было рук. Они явно были телепатами, и управлять своей техникой должны были мысленно.

Была не была.

Марта осторожно коснулась поверхности шара обеими ладонями. Металл был теплым и отчетливо подрагивал под давлением внутренней энергии. Марта прикрыла глаза и попыталась сфокусироваться на издаваемом им гуле. Крики и звуки выстрелов растворились не сразу, однако вскоре она поймала себя на том, что стала мысленно вторить ритму гула. 

Это было похоже на танец или пение: гул задавал ритм, а ей оставалось лишь подпевать. Или, напротив, менять частоту звука, скорость, резкость. Она искала. Но находила лишь ритм, лишь музыку. Что-то пульсировало на задворках сознания, какое-то слово. Она потянулась к нему.

Чья-то рука опустилась ей на плечо, резко вырвав из этого гудящего внутреннего мира. Губы Стива были у самого уха. Он пытался перекричать звуки боя.

\- Нас окружают! Поторопись!

Марта нервно сбросила его ладонь с плеча.

\- У меня почти получилось! Дай мне еще несколько минут!

Она снова нырнула в пустоту - на этот раз быстрее, зная, что именно нужно делать. Она быстро нашарила в этом гудящем море место, где ей слышалось слово, и крепко вцепилась в него, пытаясь разобрать, расслышать.

Это было слово «люди».

Марта мысленно рассмеялась. Все так просто! Так элементарно, что даже смешно. Неужели мозги настолько уверены в себе? Неужели настолько ослеплены своим чувством превосходства? Это же все равно что оставить на столе пульт с большой красной кнопкой «ПРОИГРАТЬ». 

Одним движением руки Марта стерла мерцающее в сознании слово «люди» и начала выписывать новое, когда что-то ударило ее в спину. Последним усилием воли она закончила вписывать команду и, едва ли не задыхаясь, вынырнула из забытья, словно из-под толстого слоя воды.

Звуки борьбы стали заметно тише. Марта распахнула глаза. Один из прикрывавших ее солдат лежал на боку справа от нее, его рука откинулась в сторону, все еще сжимая в руках винтовку, ударившую Марту по спине во время падения. Защитный браслет у него на запястье тихонько искрил, треща электрическими разрядами. Видимо, он был способен выдержать лишь ограниченное количество залпов телепатической энергии.

Стив был безоружен - его пистолет с пустым магазином валялся в стороне - и стоял на одном колене, пригнувшись и укрывая щитом одновременно и себя, и ее. Летающих мозгов в небе над площадью заметно прибавилось, и они все наступали, тем временем как количество солдат в черной форме сокращалось все стремительней.

Заметив, что Марта очнулась, капитан Роджерс придвинулся к ней, обвив свободной рукой ее плечи, и прижал к себе, заставив тоже склониться за щитом, на который сыпались грады ударов.

\- Получилось? - прокричал он Марте на ухо.

\- Сейчас узнаем, - крикнула она в ответ.

Гул энергии стремительно нарастал. Марта бросила взгляд на металлический шар. Тот уже не просто дрожал - а ощутимо вибрировал, сотрясая воздух вокруг себя. На боку у него вспыхнул ряд красных лампочек.

\- Удачи! - крикнула она Стиву. Тот в ответ улыбнулся. Марта зажмурилась.

Гул машины достиг оглушающей силы и с громким треском разорвал воздух. Волна невидимой энергии разлетелась во все стороны, сбив Стива и Марту с ног. Они рухнули на жесткую брусчатку, круглый щит с утробным звоном грохнул о землю. Словно листья, подхваченные ветром, мозги закрутились на месте, истерически крича. 

А затем все стихло.

Несколько секунд над площадью висела мертвая тишина. Наконец, зашуршали упавшие на землю листья, послышались вздохи отброшенных в сторону и медленно поднимающихся солдат. Марта открыла глаза. Ее встретил немного удивленный взгляд голубых глаз. От щита, который он все еще держал над головой, на лицо Стива падала густая тень.

\- Получилось? - осторожно спросил он.

\- Два плюс два? - с улыбкой спросила она.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Очень смешно.

Он опустил щит, и они огляделись по сторонам. Солдаты постепенно приходили в себя, поднимались, опираясь на свое оружие, боязливо оглядывались по сторонам. Все, как один, люди подняли головы. Мозги висели в воздухе, мерно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, то ли еще не восстановив равновесие, то ли танцуя какой-то собственный танец под музыку, слышную им одним.

Люди ждали. Мозги качались в воздухе. Наконец, зависший прямо над головами у Марты и Стива главный мозг наклонился, словно разглядывая противников. Марта неосознанно придвинулась к Роджерсу, а тот приподнял щит повыше. Пауза казалась бесконечной. Со всех сторон неожиданно послышалось тихое гнусавое, почти детское хихиканье. Солдаты ошалело переглянулись.

\- Не, - вдруг произнес главный мозг скучающим голосом, и тут же взвился вверх и исчез в облаках. По-идиотски хихикая, пришельцы все как один последовали за ним.

Первые крики ликования послышались, казалось, через несколько часов, хотя прошло не больше минуты. Кто-то засвистел.

\- Получилось! - наконец выкрикнула Марта.

\- Марта Джонс, ты гений! - уже не скрывая восторга, капитан Роджерс уронил щит и, обвив руками ее талию, легко поднял Марту в воздух.

Напряжение и страх покидали ее мощными волнами, оставляя лишь горячий восторг и ощущение безопасности. Смеясь, Марта сжала ладонями щеки Стива и смачно поцеловала его.

Космические мозги, глупо хихикая и распевая детские песенки нестройными голосами, хаотичным строем удалялись в сторону пояса астероидов. Планета Земля праздновала победу.


End file.
